Squee's Diary, Nny's Dieary
by BlueABC123
Summary: Nny gets Squee his first diary. The two of them write in their diaries everyday as their friendship grows and soon, they have the adventure of their lives. All they've got is each other and their diaries. Rated T because there might be some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Squee's Diary, Nny's Die-ary.  
>Introduction<br>"Daddy, I'm going outside!" Todd Casil, better known as Squee, called to his uncaring father.  
>"Good! Maybe I'll get some peace!" his father replied.<br>Dragging his teddy bear, Shmee, behind him, Squee walked to the front door and opened it. He went outside and something caught his eye. A package near his mail box. He picked it up. It was in the shape of a book and there was a note taped to it. Squee peeled it off and read the messy handwriting. It said,  
><em>Dear Squee, I got this for you today. I thought you might like to have one since I got my first one when I was about your age and loved it. I've been using them my entire life. Enjoy.<br>-Nny._  
>Squee raised an eyebrow. Nny hadn't told him exactly what this thing was. Sitting down on the steps, he began to open up the package. Inside was a dark blue book. In gold, cursive letters it said <em>Squee's Diary<em>. He opened it and flipped through the blank pages. There were enough to last him a good amount of time. On the inside of the cover it said _To: Squee. From: Nny _and then the date, March twenty second. Squee smiled. With two uncaring parents, this was the nicest present anyone had ever gotten him. With Shmee in one hand and his diary in the other, Squee went inside and climbed the stairs to his room. He tucked the diary under his pillow and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

_Dear Die-ary, _

_Today I got Squee his very first diary. I hope he likes it. This is the first time I've ever done something for someone this nice. Anyway, tomorrow I'm going to visit him and see how he likes it. Of course he won't be able to tell me what he writes, because according to the rules of the universe, you can't tell people what you write in your diary. I have to go now so I can paint more blood on my wall. I think it needs it. -Nny _  
><em>Dear Diary,<br>Hi. I dunno how a diary really works since this is my first one, so I guess I should start by writing about myself. My name is Todd but people usually call me Squee. I live next door to a homicidal maniac named Johnny but he lets me call him Nny for short. I have a teddy bear named Shmee. He is nice. I got this diary from Nny. Sometimes I think he cares about me more than my own parents do. That's ok. I'm gonna go now. Bye. -Squee_


	2. Chapter 2

Squee's Diary, Nny's Die-ary. 1

_Dear Die-ary,  
>I knew Squee's parents were bad people. I knew they ignored him and didn't care about him. The one thing I didn't know is that they'd ever HURT him. Jerks. I'll explain. I was visiting Squee tonight like I usually do. I looked around his bedroom, expecting to see him curled up on his bed with Shmee but he wasn't. I heard him crying.<br>"Squee? Squee?" I called.  
>That's when I saw him. He was huddled in the corner, very easy to miss, holding Shmee in one hand and his other hand covering a gash on his forehead. I gasped, ran over to him, and crouched down next to him.<br>"What... What happened to you?" I asked.  
>He sniffled. "I... Dropped a cup and broke it and... And... Daddy got mad... So..."<br>"Stay right here," I instructed, running to the bathroom. I know where all his medical supplies are because of the first time we met. After I disinfected the cut and put a band-aid on it, I told him to pack some stuff in a bag. He looked confused so I explained he would be staying with me. He didn't whimper like I'd expected but instead nodded. So here I am right now, sitting on the couch with a sleeping little Squee curled up next to me. As much as I love sitting with him and don't want to move, I have to go lock up the basement. I'll only paint blood on the wall when he's asleep from now on. Bye.-Nny_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
><em>Dear Diary, It was really nice that Nny let me stay with him. I guess my parents really are bad people. Right now Nny is trying to make breakfast. He gave me a pen so I can write. He told me not to go into the basement in case he forgets to lock it. I won't but sometimes I can't help wondering what's down there. Ooh, got to go, Nny is finished! -Squee<br>_~  
>"Where do you think he went?" Squee's father asked his wife. She shrugged. "Not that I really care," he continued. "But I'm going to report him missing anyway. We could get A LOT of money by suing whoever took him."<br>So Squee's father had called the police and reported Squee missing. The police we're excited seeing as they never for involved in anything like this. They were immediately on the case, un-known to Nny and Squee.

_Dear Die-ary, I can't help but feeling like someone is watching my every move...-Nny_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

It's weird. I saw this weird guy watching me and Nny at the supermarket today. He was wearing all black too. It's like we're being spied on. No. That's impossible. Nny would never let that happen, right? I'm just being paranoid. Got to go help Nny make dinner.-Squee

Dear Die-ary,

I need to get Squee out of here. They know I took him. But… where will we go? My car hasn't been running well for the past two months. I'm not putting him in that death trap. We need help.-Nny


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I'm scared. I don't like this. Nny said we need to leave, to be safe, but from what? We're in an abandoned building right now and it's raining. I'm using the moonlight to write this. Nny's writing, too. I wonder what he's writing about.-Squee

Dear Die-ary,

I shouldn't have done this. The cops are after us and we've got nowhere to go. I can't tell Squee what's happening. I don't want him to be scared. He's like a little brother. Poor little Squee…


End file.
